


got a case of himbo love

by fungifaeries



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Owari Akane/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 14





	got a case of himbo love

mikan sat hovered over her desk, but her eyes were so preoccupied she couldn't finish writing her name on her assigned paper. it was hard to pay attention, which made sense since the day was almost over, but she had different reasons for being so uncharacteristically non-studious. she means, she can't help it when akane is right there in the next row in front of her!!

with that big goofy smile, and the sheepish chuckle she gave when her stomach growled... mikan felt her head grow overheated, concern tearing her gaze away for just a moment to check if she might be sick. but, ah, no, she was just flustered is all- although maybe this could be called a different type of sickness.

a light giggle slipped through her lips at this joking thought of hers, but the unaware smile was quickly rid of when she felt the scratch of paper shoot into her neck, and she yet again had to disentangle a paper airplane from her hair. now sorrowfully frowning, she tried to block out the snickering from the girls a few desks over, and gave a silent, weary sigh.

just another strenuous day, she supposed, but maybe today would be different : with her head propped up on her hands, she looked up with a hopeful gleam in her eye, and watched as akane challenged nekomaru to the fifth fight of the day. mikan's exhalations turned dreamy and she seemed serene as her crush flew across the room to tackle her coach, the slight fluttering in the nurse's stomach signaling her hope of owari getting defeated once again.

it was a cruel wish, yes, but it would be yet another chance for tsumiki to take care of the fool hardy girl, which had happened a few times so far. akane always seemed so oblivious to mikan's worthless little feelings of infatuation, but that was alright, she was just happy to be of use to the other girl. sometimes though, it felt like she still didn't exist to the gymnast... and that had mikan's head reeling with cruel thoughts.

like akane being permanently injured to the point of being rendered immobile, and then the nurse could volunteer to take care of her classmate ; mikan would truly become akane's world then!!

at the idea of this, mikan's cheeks were tinged with pink and she gave a gushing chuckle to herself, feeling very blissful in her thoughts in those moments. the slamming of a hand against her table startled her out of her dream world however, and she squeaked as a nondescript bully glared maliciously down at her.

"here's my homework, better get a perfect score on it this time, trashbag." they sneered with their oh so clever nickname for mikan, but she was grateful for the creative spin on the usual insults thrown at her- if she was a trashbag, then that means she actually had a use, didn't it?

"o- of course!!" she obediently nodded her head and took the paper carefully into her shaky hands, tucking it away into her binder so it wouldn't have any crinkles or tears. she felt their gaze stay heavy on her as she packed up her bookbag and got to her feet, taking a step forward towards the door when she felt the familiar solidness of a foot stuck out to trip her.

"k- kyahh-!!" mikan yelped as she went crashing to the ground, knees knocking roughly against the cold floor of the classroom, but at least her bookbag had served as a cushion for the upper half of her body. she winced ever so slightly, but didn't make any other complains as she meekly got to her aching knees, ready to stand up only to be kicked down when an unexpected hand reached out in front of her. "woah, you're doing their homework for them?? that's so cool!!"

"huh-?" her mouth rounded through parted lips as her head tilted up to meet warm brown eyes and that same goofy grin, her own pupils instantly dilating at the realization of who was in front of her. "a- a- akane?!"

"woah, you know my name? that makes me feel bad not knowing yours, ehehe." the muscled girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly with her free hand before deadpanning and extending her other even further towards mikan. "you good? come on, get up!! if you need me to, i can carry you- "

"n- no, i- i'm fine, thank you!!" mikan was scrambling so fast to get up that she left her pain behind, face ablaze as she wobbly got to her feet ; looking around, it appeared that her bully had already left or gotten scared off by the infamous troublemaker who'd swept in to save her. how sweet... she had her own hero!!

"gotcha!! hey, do i know you from somewhere?" her attention snapped back to akane at those words though, and a hope bloomed in her heart that she really did exist to the other girl. nodding her head vigorously with doe-like eyes, she stuttered through an assuring response. "y- yes, actually!! i'm the- the school n- nurse, mikan tsu- tsumiki, you've come to s- see me before- i- i- i- i mean you came to m- m- my office!! not to s- see me, not th- that i wouldn't w- want to see you, erm..."

mikan went quiet after realizing she was rambling, and whimpered as she clapped her hand over her mouth, proceeding to spew out muffled apologies, tears pricking her eyes. "i- i- i'm so s- s- sorry, i- "

"pfft- you're funny, pecan!! i do remember you though, you're pretty cool, helping everyone out and stuff." akane's carefree laughter came like music to her ears, and she calmed down a bit as she was pulled away from a full on sobbing fest. though she nearly began to weep joyfully when she processed the other's words, and mikan still couldn't help but sniffle as euphoria burst through her. she existed to akane... akane knew her, akane remembered her!!

"th- thank you so m- much!! m- maybe we could um, hang out s-some- " mikan nervously tried to reach out to akane, but the brunette was already making her way towards the door, singing her heart with disappointment. but that was okay, this still has been the best day of her entire life!! her crush noticed her... she did... she really did. crushing on akane owari might be the best thing that ever happened to mikan tsumiki.


End file.
